Cập nhật phiên bản
__TOC__ {| class="wikitable" id="cellstretch" width=100% style="text-align:left; background:#C9E4D6" |- style="color:white" !width=8% style="background:green;" | Phiên bản !width=15% style="background:green;" | Ngày ra mắt ! style="background:green;" |Thay đổi |- valign="top" | (Update Multiplayer) |Ngày 01/08/2018 (Phiên bản chính thức) | Thay đổi trong phiên bản 1.3 ; Những nội dung mới :* Thêm tính năng multiplayer thông qua GOG, Steam hoặc LAN. Tính năng này đi kèm với tính năng chat cùng các biểu tượng cảm xúc tùy biến, và một công trình mới là Cabin. :* Thêm sự kiện Chợ đêm :* Thêm mục Nâng cấp Cộng đồng trong Cửa hàng Mộc. :* Thêm thùng bán hàng có thể chế tạo trong Cửa hàng Mộc :* Thêm cuộc gặp gỡ với Abigail lại tầng 20 của Hầm mỏ. :* Thêm các sự kiện trái tim cho Jas, Linus, Pam, Vincent và Willy :* Thêm sự kiện trái tim mới khi người chơi tặng bó hoa cho tất cả những ứng viên hôn nhân nam hoặc nữ. :* Thêm phòng kho báu (hiếm) xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên trong Hang đầu lâu :* Thêm quái vật mới trong Hang đầu lâu: Carbon Ghost, Iridium Bat, và Iridium Crab. :* Thêm Mật thư và những nhiệm vụ liên quan. :* Thêm những item mới: Máy Tự nhặt, Hạt Xương rồng, Chậu Cây, Biển Gỗ và Biển Đá, Tượng Lewis bằng Vàng ròng, Ngọc Trai, Nhẫn cưới, những bức tranh mới và các vật phẩm trang trí được bán ở các cửa hàng và lễ hội quanh năm. :* Thêm Tri thức của Gấu, Bùa Đặc biệt, Cao thủ Hành Ta. :* Thêm Tượng của sự Bất nhất để thay đổi chuyên môn đã chọn. :* Thêm các phong bì mới cho thư từ Sandy và Phù thủy :* Thêm mũ cho ngựa. ; Cân bằng :* Tăng giá mua của gỗ, đá, quặng và than từ năm thứ 2 trở đi. Số tiền nhận được khi bán chúng không đổi. :* Giảm giá Bồn hoa từ 1000g xuống 250g, công thức từ 2000g xuống 1000g. :* Phá 1 gốc cây nhỏ giờ sẽ được +1 điểm KN hái lượm. :* Khi người chơi tới được đáy hầm mỏ... :** Mảnh Tán sắc và Kim cương có tỉ lệ nhỏ rớt từ bất kì quái vật nào; :** Đá quý và Nấm Tím có thể được tìm thấy khi lục thùng rác. :** Đá quý và Nấm Tím có thể được yêu cầu trong các nhiệm vụ của NPC. :** Một vài quái vật sẽ mạnh mẽ hơn. ; Những thay đổi khác :* Khi người chơi chạm đáy hầm mỏ, Người Lùn sẽ tham gia lễ cưới. :* Bí ngô Vàng là quà ai-cũng-yêu (thay vì ai-cũng-ghét). :* Tinh chỉnh hình ảnh một số gói hạt giống. :* Tinh chỉnh ảnh chân dung của Mr. Qi khi nói chuyện. :* Bạn có thể thêm quần sịp của Lewis vào nồi lẩu trong lễ hội Luau :* Bạn có thể đặt Thạch Anh Lửa vào trong Lò để tạo Thạch Anh Tinh luyện. :* Bạn có thể làm đầy Bình tưới bằng vòi nước trong nhà bếp. :* Lò sưởi giờ sẽ là một phụ kiện nội thất, bạn có thể di chuyển nó hoặc thay/mua thêm lò sưởi mới ; Sửa lỗi :* Sửa lỗi thu hoạch nông sản bằng Liềm không cho XP. :* Sửa lỗi Nhà Ong chỉ cho mật ong dại khi sử dụng trong các nông trại tùy biến. :* Sửa lỗi hạt giống trái mùa bị mất. :* Sửa lỗi người chơi không bị đột quỵ khi đang mở nhật ký. :* Sửa lỗi tâm trạng và cảm xúc của vật nuôi. :* Sửa lỗi liên quan đến Máy Sao chép Ngọc :* Sửa lỗi các đồ nội thất có thể dùng để hoàn thành gói. :* Sửa lỗi một vài công thức cho phép dùng Sữa, nhưng lại không dùng được Sữa Lớn. :* Sửa lỗi crash game khi chơi quá 596 giờ... :* Sửa lỗi cầu thang xuất hiện ở tầng 120 của hầm mỏ. :* Sữa lỗi phiên dịch. |- valign="top" | |Ngày 24/4/2017 (Phiên bản chính thức) Ngày 7/2/2017 (BETA) | Thay đổi trong phiên bản 1.2 Phiên bản Stardew Valley chính thức được ra mắt vào ngày 24/4/2017 *Các bản phiên dịch cho tiếng Đức, Tây Ban Nha, Brazil-Bồ Đào Nha, Nga, Nhật và Trung. *Thêm một vài chỉnh sửa và tính năng cho người chơi sử dụng điều khiển cầm tay. *Thêm nút Exit to Title Bug Fixes *Fixed lighting shader not covering the whole screen on Mac and Linux.Sửa lỗi hiệu ứng ánh sáng không đầy đủ trên Mac và Linux. *Thay đổi chế độ "Windowed Borderless" to "Fullscreen" sẽ chuyển ngay tới chế độ "Fullscrenn" thay vì chế độ "Windowed" *Tăng thêm tính ốn định của hệ thống save. Điều này sẽ khắc phục một vài lỗi khi load game khiến người chơi phải xóa file startup_preferences *Sửa lỗi crash game khi Truffle xuất hiện nhưng không đủ chỗ trống. *Sửa một vài lỗi khá hiếm khiến game đột nhiên bị crash bất kì lúc nào. *Sửa lỗi đánh máy từ 'pronounce' trong sự kiện đám cưới. *Sửa lỗi người chơi không nhận được công thức Cookie nếu Skip sự kiện của Evelyn. Thay đổi trong 1.2 Beta Trò chơi hiện đã hỗ trợ cho 6 ngôn ngữ. Hiện tại đã được công khai trên bản beta. (Xem chi tiết trên trang chủ) **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.26' *Nút di chuyển trái/phải trên gamepad nay có thể dùng để chọn màu (Sử dụng cần gạt cho việc này quá phức tạp) *Sửa lỗi một vài item nhất định (như Tulip hoặc Blue Jazz) có số đếm số lượng hiển thị font chữ không được sắp xếp. *Sửa lỗi thông tin về năng lượng còn thiếu trên một vài item, bao gồm cả Sweet Pea. *Âm thanh sẽ được load sớm hơn một lúc khi khởi động trò chơi, sẽ khắc phục một vài lỗi crash khi khởi động. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.25' *Sữa lỗi ứng dụng trên Mac OS X khiến game bị crash khi khởi động. *Hoàn lại chỉnh sửa về thứ tự khởi động, được cho là lỗi crash game khi khởi động của nhiều người. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.24' *Sửa lỗi nhỏ liên quan đến menu cửa hàng. *Sửa lỗi người chơi không nhận được công thức Cookie nếu Skip sự kiện của Evelyn. *Sửa lỗi đánh máy từ 'pronounce' trong sự kiện đám cưới. *Tăng thêm tính ốn định của hệ thống save. Điều này sẽ khắc phục một vài lỗi khi load game khiến người chơi phải xóa file startup_preferences *Sửa lỗi crash game khi Truffle xuất hiện nhưng không đủ chỗ trống. *Sửa một vài lỗi khá hiếm khiến game đột nhiên bị crash bất kì lúc nào. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.20' *Sửa lỗi một vài tình huống con trỏ xuất hiện không cần thiết khi sử dụng gamepad. *Làm dòng link ở menu giới thiệu có thể được chọn khi dùng gamepad *Sửa lỗi bảng chọn khi shippng không làm con trỏ di lên trên. *Nút Skip event không xuất hiện nếu bạn sử dụng gamepad (Nhấn phím back để skip( *Sửa lỗi phiên dịch tiếng Trung **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.18' *Sửa lỗi khi bạn dùng gamepad nhấn vào nút Exit to Title khiến cho con trỏ bị kẹt giữa màn hình *Thêm phiên dịch cho phần tùy chọn điều khiển gamepad **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.17' *Thêm ~7000 kí tự tiếng Trung. Chúng không cần thiết cho game, nhưng cần cho những phần chữ do người dùng nhập vào (Tên nhân vật, tên vật nuôi...) *Thay đổi chế độ "Windowed Borderless" to "Fullscreen" sẽ chuyển ngay tới chế độ "Fullscrenn" thay vì chế độ "Windowed" **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.16' *Sửa lỗi phiên dịch tiếng Đức và Trung *Nút back trên gamepad nay sẽ có chức năng trên màn hình load game. *Sửa lỗi đồ họa nhỏ khi tiền vào Backwood. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.15' *Sửa lỗi phiên dịch *Thêm một vài thuộc tính vào ô thông tin. *Sửa lỗi khung trò chuyện bị lỗi xuất hiện con trỏ khi sử dụng gamepad **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.14' *Sửa lỗi phiên dịch *Sửa lỗi khi nâng cấp dụng cụ từ Clint *Sửa lỗi con trỏ trong một vài đoạn hội thoại *Sửa lỗi không hiển thị thông tin trên thực phẩm có độc **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.13' * Sữa lỗi phiên dịch * Cải thiện hiệu ứng chữ trên màn hình chính của tiếng Đức, Bồ Đào Nhà và Tây Ban Nha. * Sữa lỗi bỏ qua hoạt cảnh không nhấn được (nếu bạn zoom gần hoặc xa quá) * Sửa lỗi do zoom gần/xa. * Một số thay đổi nhỏ để phù hợp với SMAPI **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.12' * Cấp độ Farming nay sẽ có tác dụng với cây trồng trước khi lên cấp độ 10. * Sửa nhiều lỗi phiên dịch. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.11' * Sửa lỗi với nút 'E' khi quay lại menu. * Sửa lỗi phiên dịch tiếng Đức. * Sửa lỗi chữ trong các nhiệm vụ. * Sửa lỗi nhiệm vụ 'Initiation' yêu cầu rock crab thay vì slime. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.10' * Sửa lỗi tooltip bị trống khi mua vật nuôi. * Sửa lỗi crash khi mua vật nuôi. * Sửa lỗi có thể gây crash game khi load file, khi để chế độ toàn màn hình. * Sữa lỗi luồng hoạt động gây ra bởi: ** Đi bộ trong nhà khi đi vào giường và lúc save game. ** Có thể bị crash khi ngủ/save game (có người báo cáo) * Thay đổi nút ấn trong gamepad: ** Di trỏ chuột thay đổi thành gloved hand khi cài đặt tùy chọn điều khiển linh hoạt. ** Nhập chữ sẽ không còn làm di chuyển trỏ chuột trong giao diện khởi tạo nhân vật. ** Nhấn phím back để sắp xếp lại hành trang. ** Nhấn phím back để bỏ qua hoạt cảnh. ** Nhấn phím X để vứt item không làm di trỏ chuột về item đầu tiên. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.9' * Một vài phiên dịch được thêm vào (Lỗi dòng chữ "Looking for Saved Games" khi loadgame luôn là tiếng anh) * Cải thiện nút ấn trong gamepad. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.8' * Sửa lỗi mất khung viền ở tooltip các công thức. * Sửa lỗi crash game khi đủ điểm thân thiện với NPC. * Sửa lỗi crash game khi trong event 10 tim của Maru. * Màn hình chính của trò Piraite King không cần phải ấn nút nữa. * Nhiều thay đổi nhỏ khác **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.7' * Sửa lỗi font tiếng Nga. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.6' * Update lại font tiếng Nga cho dễ đọc. * Sửa kí hiệu dấu "+" (lúc trước hiển thị mặt cười). * Thay đổi cỡ chữ ở một vài chỗ tránh việc bị quá nhiều khoảng trống. * Màn hình chính ở ngôn ngữ Trung Quốc sẽ hiện chữ 'Stardew Valley' bằng tiếng Trung Quốc. * Sửa lỗi phiên dịch tiếng Nga. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.5' * Sửa lỗi hiển thị ở bảng 'help wanted'. * Sửa lỗi trang gói quà không đóng lại khi nhấn nhấn nút đóng. * Sửa lỗi kí tự trái tim không hiện ở một số ngôn ngữ. * Sửa một vài lỗi phiên dịch ở tiếng Bồ Đào Nha và Tây Ban Nha. * Thay phông chữ mới cho tiếng Tây Ban Nha, Đức, Bồ Đào Nha và Nga. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.4' * Tên của các NPC trong tiếng Bồ Đào Nha có cùng tên với bản Tiếng Anh. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.3' * Sửa lỗi vị trí ô ngày/giờ/tiền và vị trí hiệu ứng * Sửa lỗi crash game khi vào giao diện cửa hàng. * Có một vài thay đổi nhỏ để chuẩn bị cho việc thêm các ngôn ngữ khác, có thể bạn sẽ không nhận ra điều này ;) **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.2' * Nút zoom đã hoạt động bình thường. * Màn hình chính không bị lỗi khi sử dụng zoom và sử sụng nút thoát ra. * Sửa lỗi nhạc vẫn được phát dù đã nhấn nút Mute trong màn hình chính sau khi thoát ra ngoài. * Sửa lỗi chữ 'Loading...' ở một vài ngôn ngữ. * Sửa lỗi hiệu ứng ánh sáng không đầy đủ trên hệ máy Linux và Mac **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.1' * Sửa lỗi hiện chữ tiếng anh thay vì phần chữ đã dịch sang tiếng khác. * Sửa lỗi hệ thống load game không hoạt động khi sử dụng ngôn ngữ khác tiếng Anh. **'Thay đổi trong 1.2.0' * Thêm các ngôn ngữ: Đức, Tây Ban Nha, Brazil-Bồ Đào Nhà, Nga, Nhật và Trung Quốc (và hệ thống wiki cho các ngôn ngữ mới) * Nút Exit to Title trở lại. * Thêm một vài hệ thống cho gamepad, dành cho hệ máy console. * Fix bug cho phiên bản hệ máy console. |- valign="top" | |5/10/2016https://www.reddit.com/r/StardewValley/comments/55wswl/post11_bugs_thread/ (BETA) 6/10/2016https://steamcommunity.com/games/413150/announcements/detail/814414713570054190 (Chính thức) | Thay đổi trong v1.1.1 Thay đổi nhỏ *Tất cả loại bản đồ trang trại đều có thêm một có cơ hội câu được cá, dĩ nhiên bản đổ Riverland vẫn vượt trội hơn về mặt câu cá. *Bản đồ Riverland giờ sẽ liên tục tạo ra ổ cá và các ổ lọc quặng. *Bạn có thể đặt các công trình trên nền cỏ. *Ở map Riverland và Forest sẽ có một vài bụi cỏ có thể phá bằng rìu nâng cấp. *Các hố giun giờ sẽ xuất hiện trên trang trại, mặc dù sẽ ít hơn ở các chỗ khác. Bản đồ hill-top sẽ có xác suất xuất hiện nhiều hố giun hơn. *Các bụi thu thập sẽ tác dụng với kỹ năng Botanist. *Giá Slime Egg tăng. * Đặt Wicked Statue bên trong slime hutch sẽ ngăn không có phù thùy ghé thăm. * Trên bản đồ forest, các vật phẩm thu thập sẽ xuất hiện cả ở trên cỏ, không như trước chỉ xuất hiện ở góc bên trái. * Vơ/chồng của bạn sẽ nói chuyện với bạn nếu như họ trở về nhà vào tối thứ Sáu. Sửa lỗi *Giá của Galaxy Dagger được sửa lại đúng giá là (trước là ). *Kỹ năng Artisan được sửa lại mô tả đúng với giá trị của nó (thực tế là 40%, nhưng phần mô tả ghi 50%). *Cỏ trong Mutant Bug Lair không bị đổi theo mùa (và không bị đổi thành Battery Pack vào mùa đông). *Mutant Bug Lair sẽ được làm mới mỗi ngày. *Quái vật trong Mutant Bug Lair sẽ luôn luôn là dạng đột biến, không bị biến thành dạng thường sau khi lưu game lại. *Meteorite không còn rơi vào gốc cây hay đá tảng nữa. *Các công trình có thể đặt lại trên phần rìa ở bên dưới vách đá. *Sửa lỗi một vài ô đất lỗi. *Sửa lỗi vật phẩm thu thập xuất hiện trong các gốc cây. *Spring Onion có thể xuất hiện ở dạng Iridium với kỹ năng botanist. *Truffle không còn xuất hiện dưới nước. *Thú cưng không thể đi xuống tầng hầm nữa. *Boss Outlaw trong trò Journey of the Prairie King sẽ quay trở lại giữa bản đồ nếu nó chạy đi quá xa. *Động vật trong Coop sẽ cho ra những vật phẩm chất lượng cao như dự định ban đầu. *Bạn không thể châm bình nước ở giếng khi nó chưa được xây xong. *Tree không còn bị rơi vào khoảng không khiến trò chơi bị bắt đầu chậm hơn bình thường mỗi ngày mới. *Bạn vẫn có thể xem hoạt cảnh lúc Siêu thị Joja đổ sụp kể cả khi bạn chuyển sang Siêu thị Joja khi vừa mới hoàn thành xong hết Nhà văn hóa (Hơi khó hiểu đoạn này :/) *Vật phẩm thu thập trong còn xuất hiện ở những chỗ người chơi không đi vào được. *Sửa lỗi sét đánh. *Khi bạn đạt cấp 5 hoặc 10 một trong những kỹ năng mà chưa đi ngủ, nó sẽ không còn hiện là "Desperado" nữa *Sửa một vài lỗi nhỏ. |- valign="top" | |29/9/2016http://community.playstarbound.com/threads/1-1-beta-thread.124827/ (BETA) 3/10/2016http://stardewvalley.net/stardew-valley-v1-1-changelog/ (CHÍNH THỨC) | Thay đổi trong v1.1 Hôn nhân *Sau khi kết hôn, vợ/chồng của bạn sẽ có một khu vực riêng ngoài trang trại, và thỉnh thoảng họ ra đó để thực hiện một vài hành động riêng của mỗi nhân vật. **Sam cầm một cái ống nhỏ và thực hiện một vài động tác với ván trượt. **Maru làm việc với một vài dụng cụ. **Abigail thổi sáo. **Leah điêu khắc nghệ thuật. **Sebastian sửa xe máy. **Alex tập thể dục. **Penny, Harvey, và Elliott đọc một cuốn sách nhỏ. **Emily ngồi thiền. **Haley chụp ảnh giữa 2 cây cọ. **Shane có một chuồng gà nhỏ, và anh ấy đứng gần đó để chơi với chú gà tên là "Charlie". *Shane có thể cưới, có hội thoại mới và có những sự kiện trái tim. **Có thêm phòng cho Shane trong Trang trại Marnie. **Phòng của Shane cực kì bừa bộn, có một cái tủ lạnh nhỏ và những dấu chân lầy lội. *Emily có thể cưới, có những đoạn hội thoại mới, có thời gian biểu và sự kiện trái tim mới. Công trình *Shed - Shed chỉ là một căn phòng trống, nơi mà bạn có thể làm bất kì cái gi bạn thích như căn nhà của bạn. *Mill - Người chơi cho Wheat vào trong và sẽ cho ra Wheat Flour(bột mì), hoặc Beet để tạo Sugar(đường). Một Wheat tạo một Wheat Flour. Một Beet tạo 3 Sugar. Khi bạn đặt Wheat hoặc Beet bên trong thì Wheat Flour hoặc Sugar sẽ sẵn sàng vào sáng hôm sau. Một cái hộp nhỏ ở bên phải sẽ chứa những sản phẩm của ngày hôm trước. *Một nhiệm vụ mới sẽ xuất hiện, cho phép Wizard triệu hồi một công trình ngay lập tức khi bạn mua nó mà không cần tốn thời gian xây dựng như khi mua của Robin. Những công trình này sẽ rất đắt tiền, và nó dành cho lúc cuối game. **Junimo Hut - Junimo sẽ đến và thu hoạch những Cây trồng trong phạm vi nhất định gần chuồng. Junimo sẽ đặt những nông phẩm vào trong chuồng của chúng, và người chơi có thể vào lấy. **Water Obelisk - Khi tương tác với nó, bạn sẽ được dịch chuyển ra bãi biển như khi sử dụng "beach warp totem". Nó cơ bản là một cái totem vô hạn ở trên trang trại của bạn. **Earth Obelisk - Giống như Water obelisk, nó sẽ dịch chuyển bạn ra ngọn núi. **Gold Clock - Ngăn không cho các mảnh vụn như đá, cành cây mọc lên, đồng thời cũng ngăn không cho hàng rào bị hỏng. Những thay đổi khác Bản đồ mới *Giờ sẽ có 5 loại bản đồ trang trại sẽ được chọn lúc tạo nhân vật. Bản đồ cơ bản vẫn tồn tại, và sẽ có thêm 4 bản đồ khác: **Riverlands - Bản đồ này có rất nhiều nước... giới hạn diện tích trồng cây. Nhìn có vẻ hay. Bạn có thể câu cá trên chính nông trại của bạn... Thực tế, người chơi có thể bắt những loại cá đó trong thị trấn. **Một khu rừng sẽ xuất hiện trên trang trại của bạn, giới hạn diện tích trồng cây. Nó sẽ có những gốc cây gỗ cứng xuất hiện mỗi ngày ở góc bên phải của bản đồ, những vật phẩm thu thập sẽ xuất hiện theo mùa. Đặc biệt sẽ có thêm loại "cỏ" mới xuất hiện trên trang trại của bạn, nó sẽ luôn rơi ra mixed seed khi cắt chúng. **Hill-Top - Rất nhiều đồi... và sẽ xuất hiện rất nhiều mỏ khoáng sản các loại, bạn có thể kiếm các nguyên liệu nâng cấp công cụ hoặc geode ngay trên chính trang trại. **Wilderness - Sẽ có rất nhiều không gian để trồng trọt, nó có vẻ thú vị hơn là một trang trại toàn nước hay một trang trại toàn đá... Trong loại bản đồ này, quái vật sẽ xuất hiện vào buổi tối. Sẽ có một loại quái vật mới là Wilderness Golem chỉ xuất hiện ở đây. Nó trong giống như Stone Golem, nhưng sẽ rơi ra vật phẩm khác. Sức mạnh của nó sẽ thay đổi theo cấp độ kĩ năng chiến đấu của bạn. *Mỗi loại bản đồ sẽ có những vật phẩm trang trí khác nhau trong nhà của bạn. Cây trồng mới - Coffee *Coffee Bean được thêm vào. **Nó có thể được trồng vào mùa Xuân hoặc Hạ để thu hoạch Coffee Bean. **Sau khi trưởng thành, nó sẽ mọc quả sau mỗi 2 ngày. Nó có thể thu hoạch được nhiều lần, như Blueberry. Và cũng giống như sunflower, khi thu hoạch cũng có thể thu được hạt giống. **Coffee bean có thể cho vào keg để tạo coffee. **Nó có thể được rợi ra từ Dust Sprite. Nâng cấp Nhà cửa mới *Người chơi có thể nâng cấp nhà thêm một lần nữa, có thêm một tầng hầm nữa. Nó có thể đi xuống bằng cầu thang trong nhà bếp. *Trong tầng hầm có một vật phẩm mới là Cask. **Người chơi có thể cho rượu vào Cask để ủ chúng. Theo thời gian, chúng sẽ được tăng chất lượng và giá trị. Những vật phẩm được ủ sẽ được nâng vượt qua cả sao vàng là sao iridium (vãi ủ ._.) - một chất lượng mới. Sao Iridium sẽ tăng gấp đôi giá trị của vật phẩm. Tùy vào loại vật phẩm mà thời gian ủ sẽ khác nhau. Wine sẽ cần ủ... 2 mùa để biến từ loại thường thành loại iridium (vcđ ~~). **Tương tự, những cây ăn quả cũng sẽ cho ra quả chất lượng sao Iridium. Cây ăn quả sẽ tăng một chất lượng sau mỗi 1 năm trồng kể từ khi trưởng thành. Như vậy phải cần đến 3 năm để cho ra quả chất lượng Iridium. Li dị *Người chơi giờ có thể li dị bằng cách kí vào quyền sổ nhỏ trong nhà thị trưởng. *Sau khi li dị, vợ/chồng của bạn sẽ dọn về, trở lại cuộc sống trước đây, nhưng con cái thì vẫn ở lại. *Sau khi li dị, vợ/chồng cũ của bạn sẽ giảm độ thân thiện với bạn, và sẽ từ chối nói chuyện với bạn. *Sử dụng Dark Shrine of Selfishness trong Witch's Hut sẽ xóa toàn bộ kí ức của vợ/chồng cũ, coi như chưa từng có cuộc hôn nhân nào xảy ra. Nội dung mới *Return Scepter giờ được bán với giá từ Krobus trong cống. Vật phẩm này có tác dụng như totem dịch chuyển về trang trại, nó sẽ được dùng bất kỳ lúc nào để trở về trang trại mà không mất đi vật phẩm. *Hai loại cá mới: Slimejack và Void Salmon. *Trong công trình mới, Witch's Hut sẽ có những loại đền thờ sau: **Dark Shrine of Memory - sẽ xóa bỏ kí ức của vợ/chồng cũ, như chưa từng có đám cưới nào diễn ra. **Dark Shrine of Selfishness - Biến con của bạn thành bồ câu (WTFFF), loại bỏ chúng với giá là 1 viên Prismatic Shard **Dark Shrine of Night Terrors - Cho phép quái vật xuất hiện trên trang trại của bạn với giá là 1 Strange Bun. Sẽ có 2 Nhiệm vụ mới để mở khóa nhà mới của Wizard (Xuất hiện sau khi hoàn thành Nhà văn hóa hoặc Siêu thị Joja): **Goblin Problem **Dark Talisman *Honey có thể cho vào Keg để tạo Mead *Cask có thể dùng để ủ rượu hoặc pho mát để tăng chất lượng vật phẩm. *Void Mayonnaise có thể được tạo ra từ Void Egg. *Catalogue - Bán bởi Pierre, nội thất đắt tiền này cho phép bạn mùa Giấy dán tường và sàn nhà ngay trong nhà. *Furniture Catalogue - Bán bởi Robin. Giống như Catalogue, Nó có thể được đặt trong trang trại của bạn để mua nội thất. *Nội thất mới - Anchor, Bamboo Mat, Boarded Window, Bonsai Tree, Burlap Rug, Candle Lamp, Carved Window, Ceiling Flags, Decorative Lantern, Floor TV, Hanging Shield, Junimo Plush, L. Light String, Metal Window, Miner's Crest, Monster Danglers, Monster Rug, Nautical Rug, Ornate Lamp, Ornate Window, Porthole Window, S. Pine, Small Crystal, Tree Column, Woodcut Rug, World Map Thay đổi nhỏ *Thư mới khi người chơi kiệt sức hoặc hết máu. Thỉnh thoảng sẽ được đưa về Phòng khám Harvey sau khi chết. *Strange Bun sẽ có giá và có công thức nấu ăn. *Tặng quà sinh nhật cho ai đó sẽ không làm vợ/chồng của bạn ghen. *Giấy dán tường có thể trang trí cho hành lang nhỏ trong nhà. *Sau khi bạn chiến thắng trò Journey of the Prairie King, bạn có thể chơi tiếp ở mức độ khó, với tiền và phần thưởng sẽ tăng. *2 quyển Lost Books mới để sưu tập trong thư viện *Bạn có thể chọn màu của rương đồ với 20 màu để chọn. *NPC sẽ đánh giá chất lượng món quà, nhưng chỉ với những món quà họ "like" hoặc "love". *Bạn có thể dịch chuyển các công trình. *Krobus giờ sẽ bán Void Egg. *Slime Ball sẽ có cơ hội rơi ra Petrified Slime. *Khi tạm dừng, thời gian sẽ thay đổi từ màu đen thành nhấp nháy xám-đen. *Thêm cài đặt đồ họa để chỉnh sửa độ sắc nét của chữ số. *Keg không cần clay để chế tạo nữa. *Bạn lại có thể trồng Cây ăn quả trên sàn nhà trong Nhà kính. *Pig sẽ không còn tìm Truffer với chất lượng khác nhau.(Chỉ tìm được 1 loại truffer) *Sau sự kiện 8 tim với Shane, mỗi con gà bạn mua từ Marnie sẽ có 25% chuyền thành gà màu xanh biển. Với những thay đổi như thế, những con gà màu xanh vẫn được coi như là gà trắng (chỉ thay đổi màu) *Sunflower Seeds giờ có thể trồng từ mùa hạ thêm từ chỉ trồng mùa thu. Cân bằng *Tất cả sản phẩm từvật nuôi được tặng thêm 25% giá trị (làm tròn đến gần số 5 nhất) *Kỹ năng Rancher sẽ tăng giá trị của sản phẩm từ vật nuôi lên 20% (Tăng từ 10%). *Kỹ năng Artisan sẽ tăng giá trị của sản phẩm thủ công lên 40% (Giảm từ 50%) *Kỹ năng Blacksmith sẽ tăng giá trị của các thanh kim loại lên 50% (Tăng từ 25%) *Giá trị của Blueberry là , giảm xuống từ {price|80}}. *Giá trị của Starfruit là , giảm xuống từ . *Giá trị của Cranberry là , giảm xuống từ . *Giá trị của Ancient Fruit là , giảm xuống từ . Bug Fix *Wild Plum được xếp vào loại fruit. *Đền thờ ông nội sẽ trao phần thưởng chỉ khi đạt 4 nến. *Sửa lỗi khi thu thập với kĩ năng "botanist" sẽ thất bại khi rương đầy, kể cả khi đã có trái sao vàng cùng loại trong rương. *Slime Charmer Ring có thể kháng đòn tấn công của giant slime *Sửa lỗi hình ảnh Joja Warehouse vào mùa đông. *Âm thanh mưa sẽ không xuất hiện khi ở trong Ốc đảo dưới mọi điều kiện. *Giờ em bé sẽ được sinh đúng ngày, kể cả bạn bị ngất trong hầm vào đêm hôm trước ngày sinh. *Moonlight Jellies không còn bị crash. *Galaxy Sword sẽ không bị mất nữa. *Không bị mất hay vì không xây silo. *Không thể trồng cây ăn quả bên ngoài trang trại. |- Category:Content